


Being Awake is Hard

by leatherwhiskeycoffeeplaid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 16:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16685353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leatherwhiskeycoffeeplaid/pseuds/leatherwhiskeycoffeeplaid
Summary: With the back roads of America being long and boring, you need a little coffee to keep you going.





	Being Awake is Hard

“I need coffee or I’m gonna die.”

Dean laughed from behind the wheel, a long stretch of highway in front of him. He looked at you in the rearview mirror, “you won’t die but next gas station I’ll stop and you can get some.”

“Too much to hope for a Starbucks out here?”

Sam snorted in his sleep next to Dean as Dean shook his head. “Not gonna happen out in BFE babe. You are gonna have to settle for gas station sludge.”

“Why did I agree to join you on the road again?” You leaned forward in your seat to wrap your arms around Dean, his head falling back, your left hand sneaking under the edge of his shirt.

“Because you couldn’t live without me and my adorable face.”

You laughed, “True.” You leaned farther forward and pressed a quick kiss to Dean’s lips, pulling away so he wouldn’t crash and taking a quick peek out the windshield. “Fuck yes, gas station 5 miles!”

Dean chuckled, ”it seems you have been saved from death. Now sit back and quit yelling in my ear. Make me fucking deaf.” Dean reached over and turned the volume up on the dash. Metallica’s Black album screaming from the speakers, Sam jerking awake next to him.

“The hell Dean! I was sleeping.”

“Morning Sammy. Y/N needs coffee to live and the gas stations just up the road. Thought you needed a wake up call.”

Sam smacked Dean across the chest, “ass.”


End file.
